Zeolite materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated to have sorption properties for various gases, vapors and liquids. Milestone et al. show the use of a high silica ZSM-5 for adsorption of ethanol and 1-butanol, Milestone, N. B. et al., J Chem Technol. Biotechnol, 31, No.12, 732-736 (1981).
Einicke et al. teach the use of ZSM-5 for the adsorption of ethanol, n-propanol and n-butanol from aqueous solutions, Einicke, W. D. et al., J. Colloid Interface Sci., 122, No.1, 280-282 (1988). Rabo et al. discuss methanol adsorption on hydrogen mordenite and on Li-, Na-, K-, Rb-, Cs-, and Sr- and decationized X, Zeolite Chemistry and Catalysis, ACS Monograph 171, American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C. (1976).
Pitt et al. discuss a method for the selective sorption-desorption of ethanol using an undisclosed molecular sieve with hydrophobic properties, Pitt, W. W. et al., Biotechnol. Bioeng. 25, 123 (1983).
PCT Application WO 87/0559 discloses the possibility using high silica zeolites for adsorbing phenols and other toxic impurities from wastewater. The use of specific zeolites not disclosed.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved process for the sorption of alcohols using zeolite Beta. It is a further object of this invention to provide a process for the separation of alcohols from an aqueous solution using zeolite Beta. It is a further object of this invention to provide a wastewater treatment method.
It is a feature of this invention to provide a process for the selective sorption of isopropanol from an aqueous solution using zeolite Beta. It is a further feature of this invention to provide a process for the selective sorption of phenol from an aqueous solution using zeolite Beta. It is still a further feature of this invention to provide a process for the separation of alcohols from an alcohol-containing vapor stream.